After
by grangergal572
Summary: This is an epilouge to the Harry Potter series. It's told from Hermione Granger's point of view and follows her throughout her life after the Battle of Hogwarts. All characters and the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling.


Chapter One:

The Gryffindor common room was silent. Four people dozed in the comfortable armchairs adjacent to the warm, roaring fire. Every now and then, cheering or laughter could be heard from somewhere in the castle. The Wizarding World was in celebration.

Hermione stirred in her sleep, and her hand slipped from Ron's. Her eyes fluttered open. She placed her cut and aching hand back into Ron's, and stared at him tenderly. He lay awkwardly in the armchair, his head against the broad back, legs twisted into an uncomfortable looking position. His breathing was deep and slow, and he looked more at peace than he had in the past year. His hair was messy and singed in some places, and deep cuts ran across his face. His many freckles were hidden beneath the grime that covered his face, only a few visible from the tear streaks that had been etched into the soot and blood.

Hermione thought achingly of those who had died during the battle that had taken place less than five hours ago. Images flashed in her mind; Fred laughing moments before his death, Tonks, racing off to meet the same fate of her dead husband, Lupin, and innocent Colin Creevy, his parents and younger brother Dennis weeping over his cold and lifeless body. So many other people's faces flashed into her mind, but she shut them out. An even worse image popped into her mind as she glanced over at Harry, lying on the couch. Harry's body lying at Voldemort's feet. She remembered Ginny's scream… probably the most devastating and gut wrenching noise she'd ever heard. She shook her head. _It's okay, it's over_. Ginny was nestled up against Harry on the red couch, both of them asleep. She smiled at them and gave Ron's hand a little squeeze. Hermione was relieved that she and Ron had finally ended their everlasting courtship. After their first kiss in the Room of Requirement they had made a sort of silent agreement that they were together. They hadn't had much alone time, considering everything that had happened, and Hermione relished in these quite minutes where she could just be with him and hold his hand. She dozed off with thoughts of Ron dancing in her head.

A tiny owl flew through the open window and landed on Hermione's chair. It gave a little nibble at her singed gray sweater. Hermione awoke with a start, saw the owl, and smiled. She stroked its deep brown feathers and looked into the black eyes. It pecked at her fingers impatiently. She untied the scroll of parchment attached to its foot. The moment the paper left contact with the owl, it took off and flew once more through the window and off into the setting sun. She watched until it was no more than a tiny spec. Hermione looked down at her hands. A copy of the Daily Prophet lie neatly rolled on her open faced palms. She looked at the date on the front page; it had been published in the last hour. Harry's face stared back at her and waved. The front page read:

Long Live Harry Potter, Conqueror of You-Know-Who

_It is with great joy that we alert the Wizarding World of the best news we have had in 17 years. Harry Potter, recently known as Undesirable No. 1, was in the midst of a battle which took place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the early hours of the morning. He alone took on You-Know-Who in a showdown of the century. You-Know-Who is officially DEAD! As Harry Potter himself stated to the battle scarred onlookers, "He's really dead, for good. He can't come back now." _

_Alas, we are sad to say many casualties took place during this battle. Hundreds of students, alumni, teachers, members of the Order of the Phoenix, and many magical creatures fought with immense bravery. Their courage will never be forgotten, and the Wizarding World shall always remember what they did to serve us. We are saddened at the loss of people and hope that you all pray for their remaining loved ones. The list of the deceased remain as is: Remus Lupin and wife Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Colin Cre-_

Hermione couldn't bear to read anymore, and let the waves of despair take over once again. The others stirred in their sleep, but Hermione took no notice as she gasped and cried for her friends who had died. Hermione saw through blurry eyes as Ron woke up. He lept up and rushed to her side. He pulled her up from her armchair and pulled her onto his lap in his own armchair. There Ron cradled her in his arms and kissed her mane of bushy brown hair. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and listened to his voice as he comforted her. She peeked at Harry and Ginny from under her arm. They were leaning forward to read the Daily Prophet on the coffee table. Hermione tried to block out the names she had read, because to read each name was like having a knife being pierced into her heart over and over. She felt ashamed of herself for being happy that Ron, Harry, Ginny or any of the other Weasleys weren't on the list.

Ginny was sobbing softly into Harry's chest and he rubbed her back. Hermione unraveled herself from Ron and went to sit next to Ginny on the sofa. Harry and Ron got up and talked in hushed whispers from the corner of the common Room.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry about Fred," Hermione said looking down at her knees. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and wiped off the tears from her freckled face with her other.

"Thanks," she sniffed. "I'm glad you're okay though. You're my best friend, you know that?" Hermione gave Ginny's hand a soft squeeze.

"You're mine too." Hermione turned and watched Ron and Harry talk. Her heart fluttered and her spine tingled with the joy of them being here with her, alive.

The portrait hole swung open then, and climbed through. Her face was blotched with red, and she looked battle worn. She sighed with relief when she saw the four of them. "There you are, I wondered where you lot ran off to."

"Sorry Mum, we didn't mean to worry you," Ron said.

"Not to worry dear, it's alright. Your father, George, Charlie and I are going to stay here with Fre-" she couldn't finish his name. "Percy has agreed to take you back to the Burrow, where Fleur and Bill will meet you. He's waiting in the Entrance Hall. Come along now," she said, holding her arm back towards the portrait hole.

Hermione stood up, stretched, and picked up her tiny beaded bag from the floor next to her armchair. Ginny was already through the portrait hole, and Mrs. Weasley was fussing over Harry and Ron, hugging and kissing them. Hermione remembered her parents, in Australia, with their modified memories. She ran over to Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, I don't think I will be going to the Burrow," she said. looked shocked.

"But of course you are. We want you to be there for the funer-" she stopped, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh yes, of course, sorry. I just was thinking about my parents. They're in Australia, you see."

"Hermione I'm sure they're alright. How's about we take you there after." Hermione knew she meant after the funeral. She nodded and Mrs. Weasley gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay Hermione," she whispered in her ear, only so she could hear, "Ron would've been devastated if anything happened to you, he really loves you, you know." She gave her a little squeeze before she let go. Ron stood waiting at the portrait hole, his hand outstretched. She took it and together they headed down to the Entrance hall with Mrs. Weasley trailing behind. As they walked down the stairs Mrs. Weasley babbled on about grocery shopping and all sorts of nonsense.

"Mum!" Ron interrupted after one of her charades on degnoming the garden. "We've just been through a _battle_! I think the gnomes can wait, don't you?" She looked slightly angry, but all the love for her youngest son came rushing into her brown eyes.

"Of course dear," she said and patted him on the cheek. They were just near the Entrance Hall now. When they arrived they found Harry and Ginny, hand in hand, waiting next to a battle worn Percy. He nodded to Hermione and Ron as they joined the queue. "See you soon dears," said and then rushed into the Great Hall where Mr. Weasley was sulking. An empty box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans lay on the floor next to Percy. "It's a portkey," he said in response to their confused looks. "On three now. One two three." Hermione bent down touched her finger to the tiny box as it glowed blue. She immediately felt herself spinning uncontrollably into nothingness. Her stomach lurched and felt as if it had been left behind in the Entrance Hall. All she could see was blurs flashing past her, and she began to get dizzy. She closed her eyes and held on to the image of Ron's face.

After not even ten seconds she landed on her feet with a _thud_. The force of impact was so strong that her legs were knocked out from under her, causing her to land face first into a large pile of ashes and debrees. She looked up from the ground expecting to see the Burrow. What she saw made her and the others scream.


End file.
